Vivica, Slash Version
by Krys Xanthina
Summary: One beautiful day, Two beautiful women, One horrible accident.


**"Vivica"**

_**A/n:** Okay, this is my first try at writing actual Slash, instead of RP'ing it. Hopefully, it wont be too much different and Ill be able to pull it off.  
Of course, this Fix is dedicated to my Beautiful Mystic Dragon/Mystique.  
Song "Vivica" by Jack OffJill_

_**"Oh Vivica I wish you well  
I watch you burn in humid hell  
No sleeping pills no old tattoos  
will save you now."**_

Elisabeth "Psylocke" Braddock shifted slightly in the queen sized bed, lifting herself to rest on one arm, staring lovingly at the figure still sleeping beside her. One night… One beautiful, drunken night and she wakes up with the most beautiful person in the world sleeping beside her. She hadn't needed to check to know that they were both naked and that she really wished she remembered last night. Had she a few more of Red's morals, she'd be tempted to search the mind of her companion, and pull the memories forward, memorising them for herself.

**_"He'll never change he's just too vague  
he'll never say you're beautiful  
Oh Vivica I wish you well I really do, I really do."_**

With Warren, she would have risen as soon as she awoke. Warren… the reason for the girls night last night. He didn't love her, and Scott was just a fling… Warren and Paige… Ugh. It made her skin crawl, almost as much as the thought of Scott and Jean did. Seriously, how does one go from dating a supermodel, to hanging about with a Child??

**_"The apple falls far from the tree  
she's rotten and so beautiful  
I'd like to keep her here with me  
and tell her that she's beautiful."_**

The Supermodel's friendship with the assassin known as Mystique, was a puzzling one to say the least, although in her newest guise, no-one had been bothered that it was her… No-one had known, except her. Of course, Betsy preferred her in her natural, red-head form, rather than the blonde she had adopted.

Mystique was a handy acquaintance to have… She could be anyone, anyone at all. With her and Brian's connections to the Hellfire club, Mystique was possible The most useful person to know… to be on the same side as.

**_"She takes the pills to fall asleep  
and dreams that she's invisible  
Tormented dreams she stays awake  
recalls when she was capable..."_**

The figure next to her shifted, wakening, changing forms from that of her natural, to that of the blonde from last night and back.  
"Good morning luv." Betsy whispered, smiling.  
"Morning." The half-asleep figure whispered back, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand, giving herself a moment to wake properly.  
"Thought you didn't sleep.."  
"I don't usually… must be being with you." Betsy smiled at this and placed a soft, tender kiss on the womans lips.  
"Thanks luv. You slept well then?"  
"Suprisingly. No nightmares."

"**_Oh Vivica I wish you well  
I watch you sit I watch you dwell  
No crooked spine no torn up rag  
will save you now"_**

Betsy knew almost everything about Mystique. She even knew what Mystique had always vowed never to let anyone find out. Her weaknesses, if known by a great many, could so easily be exploited… She couldn't let that happen, but somehow, she knew, that they'd be safe with Elisabeth. She'd told her about the nightmares last night… well, early this morning. Ever since she had to 'Moses' Kurt, and give up Rogue… Any mother would have Nightmares about what Could have happened to them, even though she knew they were safe.

"**_He'll never change he's not that brave  
He'll never say you're beautiful  
Oh Vivica I wish you well I really do, I really do_**"

"Good."  
"I think its your influence Bets… Your prescence… Helps." Mystique moved closer to Betsy, her voice dropping even quieter.  
"Thanks luv." She frowned as she caught sight of the clock. "Damn… Not that I want either of us to move right now, but don't you have work today?" She kissed Mystique's temple.  
"Hmm? What time is it?"  
"8:30 luv."  
"Work… Oh, School… Yes, I have school… Hmm." She paused for a minute, before replying. "I can be late. Principal and all." She waved it off.  
"And Im afraid I do too."

**_"The apple falls far from the tree  
she's rotten and so beautiful  
I'd like to keep her here with me  
and tell her that she's beautiful"_**

"Work?"  
"I teach at the institute."  
"Oh." Mystique paused, before sliding out of the bed, with a last kiss to Betsy, before looking for her clothes. Pausing, she turned to study Betsy.  
"Something wrong luv?"  
"No." Mystique smiled. "I just want to remember how gorgeous you look right now."  
"Naked in your bed?" there was a hint of amusement to the telepath's voice.  
"Of course, that too." She smirked, picking up the white dress that had swiftly become her trademark clothing, and sliding it on, sitting on the edge of the bed so that her lover could zip it up for her.

**_"She takes the pills to fall asleep  
and dreams that she's invisible  
Tormented dreams she stays awake  
recalls when she was capable..."_**

After she was done, Betsy picked up a bottle from the table. "Whats this luv?"  
"Sleeping pills."  
"Oh." Betsy paused, before sliding out of the bed dropping them in the trash.  
"What on earth did you do that for?" Mystique looked distraught.  
"You don't need them anymore luv."  
"You're staying?"  
"Im coming back." Elisabeth announced, sliding her arms around the other woman's waist. "Anytime you'll have me luv."  
"Every damn day…" Mystique replied, kissing her passionately.

**_"Oh Vivica I wish you well  
I'll sit right here I'll never tell  
no tender scar no twist of fate  
will save you now" _**

"Damn…" Betsy whispered.  
"What?"  
"Best kiss I've ever had that one…" Mystique groaned slightly, feeling Betsy's fingers sliding down her back, pulling her close, while the other hand went for the zip.  
"Im never going to get to work at this rate." She half-protested.****

"He'll never change he's just not there  
He'll never say you're beautiful  
Oh Vivica I wish you will I really do, I really do"

"Don't leave." Mystique sighed softly, half in resignation, half in lust. "Stay with me… Call in sick luv…"  
"You telepaths…" She smiled. "How can I refuse?"  
"Impossible.." Betsy laughed as the zipper on Mystique's dress slid down once more.

**_"The apple falls far from the tree  
she's rotten and so beautiful  
I'd like to keep her here with me  
and tell her that she's beautiful"_**

An hour later, Mystique looked down to Betsy, who's head was resting on her chest, fingers drawing circles lightly on her body.  
"I really do have to work today. I… I have some important things to attend to." Betsy nodded slightly, knowing what she meant. She had Kurt and Rogue in detention today… Something she really didn't want to miss.

_**"She takes the pills to fall asleep  
and dreams that she's invisible  
Tormented dreams she stays awake  
recalls when she was capable..."**_

"Alright luv. I know." She kissed her, sliding out of the bed again. "Can I come back luv? I… Id like to… very much."  
"Tonight." Mystique said softly.  
"I have that thing at the club tonight… Would you..?"  
"Of course." The two women understood each other so well.  
"I'll make every guy in the room jealous luv." Betsy smiled, kissing Mystique one last time as she left, pulling the door closed behind her.

**_"She's empty and so beautiful  
I'll keep her here with me"_**

Mystique wiped away the tears that the memory brought. She'd loved many people, but she'd only ever been In Love, with the telepath. Elisabeth Braddock… She kept a picture of the two of them in her drawer at work. It had been such a…. tragedy. A Disaster. Elisabeth hadn't been supposed to get hurt, she'd paid a great deal of money to ensure her love's safety in that final, disastrous mission.  
It had all been for nothing… The greed of men… As far as he had been concerned, Elisabeth was an X-Man and therefore, she should die.  
After school, she'd visit the grave again. All of the X-Men often saw her there, although why they had yet to figure out.  
As she got home, Mystique ran her fingers across the deep purple dress that Betsy had been going to wear that night, to the Hellfire Club's meeting. The couple were going to close a big deal for Brian…  
They'd never gotten there… Betsy had never come back, like she'd promised.  
She wiped the tears from her eyes and cheeks as there was a knock on the door.  
"Come in."  
She couldn't help the small smile that graced her face as both her son, and adoptive daughter came into the room. For some unknown reason, this tragedy had brought them closer. As they closed the door behind them, Mystique burst into tears, her shape changing from that of Principal Darkholme, to Mystique.

_**A/N:** Im not too happy with the way this ends, (with the three of them), but I was running out of ideas and time. Enjoy, review, and let me know about this ending. Im going to try and think of a better one for it. _


End file.
